Dominion 6.9 in Osaka-jo Hall (2019)
|venue=Osaka-jō Hall |city=Osaka, Japan |attendance=11.901 |liveevent=y |lastevent=Best of the Super Juniors XXVI |nextevent=Kizuna Road 2019 |event=Dominion |lastevent2=Dominion 6.9 in Osaka-jo Hall (2018) |nextevent2=Dominion 6.14 in Osaka-jo Hall |future=y }} Dominion 6.9 in Osaka-jo Hall (2019) was a professional wrestling event promoted by New Japan Pro Wrestling (NJPW). The event took place on June 9, 2018, in Osaka, Osaka, at the Osaka-jō Hall and was the eleventh event under the Dominion name and fifth in a row to take place at the Osaka-jō Hall. The event was headlined by Kazuchika Okada defending the IWGP Heavyweight Championship against Chris Jericho. The event also featured other four championship matches, with Kota Ibushi defending the IWGP Intercontinental Championship against Tetsuya Naito, Taichi defending the NEVER Openweight Championship against Tomohiro Ishii, Dragon Lee defending the IWGP Junior Heavyweight Championship against Will Ospreay and Guerrillas of Destiny (Tama Tonga and Tanga Loa) defending the IWGP Tag Team Championship against Los Ingobernables de Japon (EVIL and SANADA) as part of the nine-match card. Production Background Dominion 6.9 in Osaka-jo Hall (2019) was officially announced on January 4, 2018, during Wrestle Kingdom 13 in Tokyo Dome. The event is NJPW's biggest between Wrestle Kingdom 12 and July–August's G1 Climax. The event will air through NJPW's internet streaming site, New Japan Pro Wrestling World, and featured English commentary. Storylines Dominion 6.9 in Osaka-jo Hall (2019) featured professional wrestling matches that involve different wrestlers from pre-existing scripted feuds and storylines. Wrestlers portray villains, heroes, or less distinguishable characters in the scripted events that build tension and culminate in a wrestling match or series of matches. who faced Kazuchika Okada for the IWGP Intercontinental Championship at the main event]] Dominion 6.9 in Osaka-jo Hall (2019) was main evented by Kazuchika Okada making his second defense of the IWGP Heavyweight Championship against Chris Jericho. On May 4, 2019 at Wrestling Dontaku, Kazuchika Okada successfully defended the IWGP Heavyweight Championship against SANADA, Jericho made a surprise return to NJPW, appearing in a video, where he challenged Okada to a match for the IWGP Heavyweight Championship at Dominion 6.9 in Osaka-jo Hall. Jericho would joke with Okada's nickname that Rainmaker, dubbing himself as the "Painmaker". Jericho had announced his intentions of challenging for the IWGP Heavyweight Championship on January 4 at Wrestle Kingdom 13, after losing the IWGP Intercontinental Championship. The title match was announced on May 7. On June 5, in another pre-taped vignette, Jericho would provoke Okada, while Okada asked what the Painmaker was, saying that the title is not a toy and that all NJPW needs is a Rainmaker. , who defend the IWGP Intercontinental Championship at the event|252x252px]] In the IWGP Intercontinental Championship match, Kota Ibushi would make his second title defense against Tetsuya Naito. On March 10, 2019, Ibushi and Naito faced each other in a non-title match at the first round of the 2019 New Japan Cup, which was won by Ibushi. After Ibushi was eliminated of the tournament by Zack Sabre Jr., he would set his sights on the IWGP Intercontinental Championship, which later Naito taunted Ibushi during the other nights of the New Japan Cup. Ibushi also expressed his disapproval on the conditions Naito treated the IWGP Intercontinental Championship belt and asked for a title match. On April 6 at G1 Supercard, Ibushi defeated Naito to win the IWGP Intercontinental Championship. After the event, Ibushi made his first title defense against Zack Sabre Jr., on April 20 at Sengoku Lord in Nagoya. Afterwards, Naito made his intentions of challenging for the IWGP Intercontinental Championship. During the following weeks, Naito teased Ibushi to when he was challenging him, with Ibushi asking Naito to decide when he was challenging him. On May 4 at Wrestling Dontaku, Naito officially challenged Ibushi for the title at Dominion 6.9 in Osaka-jo Hall, which Ibushi accepted. The title match was announced on May 7. It was also noted that Naito has previously lost his matches in the three last Dominion show for the IWGP Heavyweight and Intercontinental Championships, with Naito having the goal to hold both belts at the same time. , who defend the NEVER Openweight Championship at the event|209x209px]] The event also featured another title match for the NEVER Openweight Championship, with Taichi making his first title defense against Tomohiro Ishii. On May 4, 2019, in the first night of Wrestling Dontaku, Taichi defeated Jeff Cobb to win the NEVER Openweight Championship. After the match, in a post-match interview, Taichi announced he would choose his first challenger of the title. The following day, in the second night of Wrestling Dontaku, Taichi interrupted Ishii's post-match interview, challenging to a match for his title, due to losing to him in the second round of the 2019 New Japan Cup. The title match was announced on May 7. (Tanga Loa and Tama Tonga), who defend the IWGP Tag Team Championships at the event|209x209px]] In the IWGP Tag Team Championship, Guerrillas of Destiny (Tama Tonga and Tanga Loa) would make their third title defense against Los Ingobernables de Japon (EVIL and SANADA). On February 23, 2019, at Honor Rising: Japan, the Guerrillas of Destiny defeated EVIL and SANADA to win the IWGP Tag Team Championship for the fifth time. On April 6 at G1 Supercard, the Guerrillas of Destiny won the ROH World Tag Team Championship, after defeating Villain Enterprises (Brody King and PCO) in a "Winner Takes All" four-way tag team match, also involving The Briscoe Brothers (Mark Briscoe and Jay Briscoe) and EVIL and SANADA to also retain the IWGP Tag Team Championship. On May 12 at the Ring of Honor Wrestling, after the Guerrillas of Destiny retained the ROH World Tag Team Championship against The Briscoe Brothers, EVIL and SANADA challenged the Guerrillas of Destiny to a rematch for the IWGP Tag Team Championships. The title match was announced on June 6. In the IWGP Junior Heavyweight Championship match, Dragon Lee would make his second title defense against Will Ospreay. On June 5, Ospreay defeated Shingo Takagi in the finals to win the 2019 Best of the Super Juniors. After the match, in a post-match interview, Ospreay challenged Lee to match for his title. The title match was announced on June 6. Dominion 6.9 in Osaka-jo Hall (2019) also featured a singles match between Satoshi Kojima and Shingo Takagi, after Takagi asked NJPW to give him match with a Heavyweight wrestler, after losing to Will Ospreay in the finals of the 2019 Best of the Super Juniors. Event Undercard The first match of the show saw Jon Moxley and Shota Umino facing each other in a singles match. In the end, Umino was going for a Suplex but Moxley counter it, would hit a forearm smash followed by a Crash Landing but Umino would kickout in two, Moxley would it the Double-Arm DDT ''to win the match. After the match, Moxley made his intensions of being part of the G1 Climax, after that, Moxley would carry Umino to the back. The second match saw Shingo Takagi facing Satoshi Kojima in a singles match. In the end, Kojima was going for a ''Cozy-Lariat ''but Takagi reversed into the ''Made in Japan ''but Kojima would kickout in two, following that Takagi would hit Kojima with the Pumping Bomber followed by the ''Last of the Dragon ''to win the match. After the match Takagi made his intensions of being part of the G1 Climax. The third match saw Jushin Thunder Liger and Yoshi-Hashi facing Suzuki-gun (Minoru Suzuki and Zack Sabre Jr.). In the end, After an exchange of blows, Hashi would reverse it into a ''La Magistral to win the match. After the match, Sabre and Hashi would brawl, Hashi would hit Sabre with the Butterfly Lariat ''and pose with Sabre's British Heavyweight Championship. , who defeated Taichi to win the NEVER Openweight Championship]] In the fourth match saw Taguchi Japan (Hiroshi Tanahashi, Juice Robinson and Ryusuke Taguchi) facing Bullet Club (Jay White, Chase Owens and Taiji Ishimori). In the end, Owens would try to hit the ''Package Piledriver but Tanahashi would try to counter into a Texas Coverleaf but White would blindside Tanahashi, Robinson would push White to the outside and hit him with the Left Hand of God, Tanahashi would grab Owens and hit him with a blow to win the match. The fifth match of the show saw Taichi defending the NEVER Openweight Championship against Tomohiro Ishii. Before the match, it was shown a promo of the match. In the end, Taichi hit a Roundhouse Kick followed by the Taichi-shiki Liger Bomb ''but Ishii would kickout in two, after some attempts, Ishii would hit Taichi with an ''Enziguri, after an exchange of blows Ishii would Taichi with a Lariat for another nearfall, Ishii would hit a Powerbomb followed by the Sliding D for another nearfall, Ishii would hit the Vertical-drop Brainbuster to win the match. Following the match, it was announced the next two events in the Osaka-jo Hall, 2020 The New Beginning in Osaka and the Dominion 6.14 in Osaka-jo Hall. The sixth match of the show saw the Guerrillas of Destiny (Tama Tonga and Tanga Loa) defending the IWGP Tag Team Championships against Los Ingobernables de Japón (EVIL and SANADA). In the end, EVIL would hit Tonga with a Sharpshooter ''while SANADA with the ''Skull End, they would set them free of hold and Jado would hit both EVIL and SANADA with a kendo stick, BUSHI would come in and spit the mist into Jado's face and hit them with a Suicide Dive, EVIL and SANADA would try to hit the Magic Killer but Tonga would reverse into a Schoolboy on EVIL to win the match. , who defeated Dragon Lee to win the IWGP Junior Heavyweight Championship]] Following the match, Katsuyori Shibata came out, pointed to the entrance stage, and KENTA would come out introducing himself and announcing his intensions of being in the G1 Climax. The sixth match of the show saw Dragon Lee defending the IWGP Junior Heavyweight Championship against the winner of the 2019 Best of the Super Juniors Will Ospreay. Near the end, hit the Robinson Special, Ospreay went for an Oscutter, but Lee reversed it with a knee strike. In the end, Ospreay escaped of the Desnucadora, and hit two kicks. Ospreay would hit the Hidden Blade, followed by a top rope Oscutter, Ospreay would hit the Storm Breaker ''to win the match. Following the match both wrestlers showed signs of respect with Lee putting the title around Ospreay's waist, Ospreay would stepped over to the English commentary table and challenged Robbie Eagles to a match at Southern Showdown. The seventh match of the show saw Kota Ibushi defending the IWGP Intercontinental Championship against Tetsuya Naito. Before the match, it was shown a promo of the match. In the end, Naito went for the ''Destino, Ibushi would counter, only to Naito hit an Inverted Frankensteiner, Naito would hit Ibushi with a Valentia and Ibushi would kickout in two, Ibushi would hit Naito with the Destino to win the match. Following the match, Naito placed his foot on Ibushi's head, and posed with the title. Main Event , who defeated Chris Jericho to retain the IWGP Heavyweight Championship]] In the main event, Kazuchika Okada defended the IWGP Heavyweight Championship against Chris Jericho. Before the match, it was shown a promo of their match. At the end of the match, Jericho went for the Codebreaker but Okada kicked out in two, Jericho would untie the turnbuckle pad, teased throwing him to it, only to Okada counter it into a German Suplex followed by a Rainmaker but Jericho countered it, Jericho would hit the Rainmaker but Okada countered into a Codebreaker for another nearfall Okada would hit a spinning'' Tombstone Piledriver'', Jericho would counter the Rainmaker into the Walls of Jericho ''but Okada escaped, Jericho would throw Okada to the exposed to turnbuckle pad followed by a ''Clothesline, Jericho would go for the Judas Effect but Okada countered, it he would reverse the Rainmaker, Jericho would go for a Codebreaker but Okada reversed into a leverage pin to win the match. Following the match, Jericho attacked Okada leading to Hiroshi Tanahashi leave the commentary table to make the save. Jericho would cut a promo, leave the arena and would grab some of the confetti money from Okada's entrance and put it in his pants and shoving it into the camera. Aftermath After the event, on June 16, NJPW announced the participants for the G1 Climax, with the participants being from the A Block, Bad Luck Fale, EVIL, Hiroshi Tanahashi, Kazuchika Okada, KENTA, Kota Ibushi, Lance Archer, SANADA, Zack Sabre Jr. and Will Ospreay while from the B Block, Hirooki Goto, Jay White, Jeff Cobb, Juice Robinson, Jon Moxley, Shingo Takagi, Taichi, Toru Yano, Tomohiro Ishii and Toru Yano. A day later, NJPW would announce the tournament matches, it was later revealed that Moxley wouldn't appear in the first night of the G1 Climax due to his AEW contract. Dave Meltzer of the Wrestling Observer Newsletter wrote that AEW controls their schedule and that Moxley working in that working in the United States for them is a step too far, " AEW controls where Moxley is allowed to perform in the United States. Though AEW and NJPW are not partner companies, AEW performers Moxley and Chris Jericho (and Kenny Omega, though he has yet to return to New Japan) are allowed to work for the Japanese company when it doesn’t conflict with their AEW schedules, but working for them in the U.S. was apparently a step too far.". Meanwhile, NJPW announced the match card for both nights of Southern Showdown, where the main event of the first night Ospreay defended the IWGP Junior Heavyweight Championship against Robbie Eagles while at Kizuna Road 2019, Taiji Ishimori and El Phantasmo defeated Roppongi 3K (Sho and Yoh) to win the IWGP Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Champions, while at the next night Bullet Club would unsuccessfully challenge Ryusuke Taguchi, Togi Makabe and Toru Yano for the NEVER Openweight 6-Man Tag Team Champions. Taguchi would unsuccessfully challenge Phantasmo for the British Cruiserweight Championship meanwhile Yoshi-Hashi would unsuccessfully challenge Zack Sabre Jr. for the British Heavyweight Championship and Sabre's G1 Climax spot. NJPW also announced the 7th stage of the Super J-Cup, with the tournament being held for the first time in the United States. Reception Dave Meltzer of the Wrestling Observer Newsletter wrote that the show was notable for a 'major scare in the ring' during the match between Kota Ibushi and Tetsuya Naito in which they wrestled a match exemplifying a "Can you top this?" style, but that the "risks were too high". He also considered it the modern equivalent of The Undertaker vs. Mankind. Naito attempted to German suplex Ibushi to the floor, but Ibushi's head hit the ring apron on the way down, causing "a severe whiplash that looked like it broke his neck." Ibushi claimed to have no neck injury, but Meltzer warned that "in time, this stuff adds up", pointing to the health of All Japan Pro Wrestling's 1990s stars of Kenta Kobashi, Mitsuharu Misawa and Toshiaki Kawada. Ibushi suffered a black eye from Naito's shoot (legitimate) head-butt, with Meltzer criticizing that such moves should have been banned since they ended Katsuyori Shibata's career. Due to this criticism Meltzer decided not to rate the match. Meltzer gave the IWGP Junior Heavyweight Championship match a five star rating, the highest rated match on the card. He also awarded the IWGP Heavyweight Championship match four and a half stars. Meltzer otherwise described Dominion as a "basic major New Japan show than a card of the year candidate". Results Category:NJPW Events Category:Events Category:NJPW Dominion